


The Girl Who Cried Tentacles

by vanityaffair



Category: None-Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hentai, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl named Lilac goes on a school field trip with her friends and ends up being lured into a mysterious girl's trap and learns the intentions the girl had for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Cried Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> I own this characters and I have a heart at least.This is first tentacle that I wrote by phone so if the words are bunched that why.More to come.

The day was long but tiring,Lilac looked out the window of the moving bus and watched cars go by.

  
Her parents had her enrolled into this school called Long Island High after they moved from the New York City to Long Island.

  
The 10Th graders had to go to a field trip to a museum showing a special exhibit about some old bones she had to write about.

  
Luckily the museum was near by a local beach.

  
Suddenly the bus stopped and Lilac stopped looking through the window and everyone got up and Ms.Sanfield got up and clear her throat.

  
"Now children.Lets walk out to the door in a orderly fashion."She said in her timid but yet strict voice.

  
Everyone stretched as they walked down the steps of the bus.

  
Lilac held her purse and she smelled the salty air and she looked over to beach seeing people laying down relaxing on the beach happily.

  
She wished she was doing that right now instead of listening to a boring speech about bones.

  
Then suddenly a sound had caught her off guard.

  
"Lala.."The voice said and she had listened instead of following the class she sneaked away and she followed the mystery sound further into beach and then she saw a girl walking along the beach singing.

  
"Hey?Excuse me."Lilac asked her.  
The girl had red hair and red eyes,The color of the a rose.

  
The girl stopped humming and she turned around and she had giggled.

  
"Yes?"She had a smile on her face that could lure anyone in.

  
Lilac was a lesbian so when she saw a girl,She knew how gorgeous she was.

  
"What was that song you were humming?"Lilac asked and the girl giggled some more.

  
"Follow me.."The girl had said dancing along the way and Lilac became attracted instantly and she walked behind the girl.

  
"My name is Rosie.."The girl spoke and Lilac had suddenly had came out of a trance that left her confused then she realized her surrounding and it was no longer Sandy beaches or waves crashing on the shore.

  
She was on a wet,cold floor that she never noticed before.

  
The girl named Rosie walked in front of Lilac's view and she giggled and suddenly a long,wet tentacle came from behind her back.

  
Lilac gasped and she was about to scream but then the long tentacle entered through her lips and into her mouth and Lilac muffledly screamed but she knew no one could hear her.

  
Then another tentacle came around her waist and tightened gently and Lilac looked at the redhead and then she realized what was about to happened as one slowly slithered towards her buttoned down shirt and began to undo the buttons.

  
"Such a beautiful specimen.."The girl finally spoke as she got down on her knees and then two tentacles came to Lilac's knees and wrapped around them and lifted them up gently and pushed them down as she listened to Lilac's frantic breathing and her muffled protest.

  
"You must a be a virgin."She said and she pushed her finger against the wet part of Lilac's underwear.

  
Lilac had let out a soft moan and then finally her shirt was ripped away and her bra was ripped away.

  
Rosie continued to rub on the the wet spot soon moving away the underwear and then Lilac had tears running down her cheeks.

  
"Don't worry I'll be gentle."Rosie said coeing as she then saw the tight little opening and Lilac's purple eyes looked at Rosie's eyes and Rosie had a soft smile that seemed to be a comforting smile.

  
As the tentacles had held her down,Rosie had wettened her fingers and Lilac's eyes had began to close but Rosie had gently touched her wet chin where a tentacle was wettening it as it moved in Lilac's mouth.

  
"I'll be slow.."Rosie said reassuring as she slowly pushed two fingers into Lilac's tight area.

  
Lilac let out a muffled scream and then she recceded as Rosie cooed to calm her strangely it was relaxing.

  
Rosie gently had twisted her fingers around in Lilac's virginal hole.She stretched gently and softly.

  
Finally Lilac began to moan muffled in pleasure as then Rosie's calming fingers moved away from her hole and a wet tentacle pressed against it and she gasped muffledly and then it pushed in and Lilac had screamed muffledly.

  
The tentacle gently prodded in her and it then hit a spot that made Lilac arch her back.

  
Rosie watched with intenment and then she blushed.

  
Then two smaller tentacles wrapped around Lilac's two hardening nipples and Lilac crumbled under pleasure.  
Then the tentacle inside of her had kept going in and out at a slow but gentle pace.

  
The class is gonna wonder what happened to Lilac and she won't have no explanation.

  
Then the pace quicken and Lilac moaned muffledly as salvia dribbled down the corner of her mouth and then she gasped as she released on the tentacle and then the tentacle stopped and pulled out with ease.

  
The tentacles,happy what happened had recceded and Rosie had giggled.

  
Then Lilac gasped and she was surrounded by people asking her what happened to her.

  
She looked down and her blouse was ripped and her skirt covered in slime.

  
She had looked past the crowd and saw the girl walking along the shore singing the song from earlier.


End file.
